The Only Father
by VeronicaSG
Summary: Hinata's dead living her husband Naruto to take care of their two children, Hana and Haku.Read and find out what trubles they face and how Naruto strugles to be both a mother and father. S/S, Temari/Shika, Neji/Ten Ten


**_The Only Father_**

_**Chapter one: Introduction**_

* * *

Thank my Brother guys, he finished writing the story on the computer. The **Bold **writing means thoughts or the main people in the scene. Hope you Enjoy!)

* * *

"Haku, get down here, it's time for breakfast." yelled a calmed Naruto.

It had been 3 years since Hinata had passed away leaving Naruto to take care of both his and Hinata's children.

The Uzumaki family was saddened to grow up without a mother and a wife.

When Hinata had passed away, Naruto had become more responsible knowing he had to protect their children.

Naruto was now the captain of the ANBU, and although he had gained the respect of some villagers many still hated him.

As Naruto was done cooking breakfast he lifted his second child, his 3 year old daughter Hana. She is just like Hinata, shy, timid and with a pale skin color. With Naruto's blond hair and bright blue eyes; amazingly she could already activate her keke genkai, the byakugan.

Hana is an adorable child; she never leaves her father's side.

Whenever Naruto has a mission he is saddened to see his daughter upset because he has to leave her side. Naruto always tried to take the least amount of missions, it was extremely hard because he was the ANBU captain and was needed for almost every mission but would finish his job quick with extreme caution making sure he did his job right.

Naruto had once thought of changing his job career, to become a teacher, once he thought about it he decided against it. He would be gone by morning and return by night and in his ANBU job he was mostly needed by night. Thankfully Lady Tsunade understood and tried to only assign him ANBU missions or missions he was desperately needed. Only on rare occations did he have week missions, he was mostly assigned two to four day missions.

When Naruto returned from his missions he would always be embraced by his children. Both Haku and Hana are always thrilled to see their father return, they were always afraid that their father might leave them like their mother did.

Although they both wished for their father to stay and not to go on missions they both understood that he couldn't.

As Haku came towards the kitchen it suddenly occurred to him that his father had changed completely from the way he used to be when his mother was still alive. He still smiled and was going back to his usual hipper active self. Haku knew though that some characteristics would never change back to normal. His father's eyes had lost their tint of sparkle in them. Although some of the changes had made Naruto a better dad, making him more responsible and aware of his surroundings to protect his family.

* * *

"Coming dad!" yelled an excited Haku, running down stairs with a black denim cargo shorts, a pouch on the bottom left side of his leg, orange shirt and a black vest on the top back with a kunai in the center and a fox's smiling widely holding a red ruby on the center of its hands and black ninja shoes .

Haku is the first born, he is 7 years old. Haku has Hinata's pale skin color, Naruto's blue eyes (pale blue eyes), blond hair, wiskers, his hipper active attitude and cluelessness with Hinata's inelegance.

Today was going to be a great day, Naruto was going to take both Haku and Hana training at the park and then to eat ramen.

"Did you get all of your training equipment Haku?"Asked a calmed Naruto.

"Yes Dad." Answered an exited Haku with a wide grin on his face.

"Hana, do you want to join us during training today?" asked a nervous Naruto.

Ever since Hinata had passed away both Haku and Naruto where cautious and careful that nothing or no one messed with his daughter and younger sister.

"ummm….. will it be alright if I go?" answered a nervous Hana.

Hana did not want to worry her big brother or father. She didn't want to be a nuciance and a bother to their training.

Hana new that both her dad and older brother were worried about her and didn't want her to get hurt, but Hana wanted to be a ninja and protect those precious to her.

"Ofcourse you can." Naruto answered directly to Hana. Naruto understood, Hana wanted to protect those precious to her. Although Naruto was worried about her getting hurt he new his daughter was strong and would one day be a great ninja, just like her mother.

As the Uzumaki's were heading to the training grounds, Haku accidentally bumped into a young girl with a red shirt and black jacket with black shorts and ninja shoes. As Haku looked up to apologize he noticed it was Shuri, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter.

Shuri is a seven year old girl who has Sakura's emerald green eyes, Sasuke's dark hair-reaching her sholders, she has great chakra control and is able to activate the sharingan. Shuri's and intelligent girl with a confident attitude, except when it comes tp Haku, and a great friend.

"sorry about that Shuri." Spoke a sorry Haku.

"ohh…um, it's okay." Replied a blushing Shuri.

Ever since Shuri met Haku she couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey dobe" said an annoyed Sasuke. He hated play dates. Once Sakura and Hinata decided that they wanted to introduce their children to each other. They decided to make a playdate where they would all got to the park and have a picnic.

"Hello teme" replied a happy Naruto. It had been a while since he had gone out to a picnic and so he was very excited. He had been given many missions, and as a captain of the ANBU he had to be there and make sure everything went well. Naruto had been very excited when he had asked the Hokage if he could get a day off to got to his sons playdate and was thrilled when Lady Tsunade gave him the day off.

"What's going on." Asked a confused Naruto. Although Naruto knew Sasuke hated playdates he knew he didn't hate them that much.

"tch…whatever." Answered the annoyed Uchiha.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Sasuke's just being an over protective father." Replied an amused Sakura.

"phf…..Jahahahaha! seriously?" laughed the blond father.

"tch…whatever." Spoke the angry Uchiha. Suddenly drifting off, thinking of the torture Naruto would go through when he had a daughter. Slowly smiling at the tought.

**_Sakura and Hinata_**

As both mothers put their children a few feet away from each other urging them to go closer to meet the other child.

"Go ahead honey, he won't hurt." Sakura softly told her daughter.

"Come on Haku, its ok." softly whisperd Hinata.

While Shuri was walking closer to the young blond she was overwhelmed by his blue eyes and wiskers. Shuri found his pale blue eyes fascinating and realizing that she could not help to keep on looking at him. AS Shuri was at arms reach from Haku she accidentally tripped only to be caught by the young blonde, smiling widely at her.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

AS both fathers looked at their children meeting, Sasuke couln't help being nervous. Sasuke was astonished, his daughter was not the type of child that would be shy around anybody!

Sasuke was worried, Shuri's actions were very similar to Hinata around Naruto when they were genin.

While Sasuke kept his gaze at his daughter and Haku, noticing that Haku was clueless to his daughter's actions.

When he saw that his daughter was about to fall he was getting ready go and catch her when he noticed the young blond had already caught her.

When Naruto shfted his gase to the Ushiha standing beside him he noticed that his best friend was panicking by the mere action of his daughter being caught by his son he couldn't hep but grin.

* * *

Naruto figured that a chance like this was one in a million and decided to take a group picture where it showed Sasuke's chaotic expresion, Hinata and Sakuratalking about their childrens wedding plan and his son holding the young Uchiha.

* * *

**Present:**

While Haku got up and extended his hand out to help the young Uchiha up. As Shuri was up and dusting herself in the inside she was fighting the urge to faint.

"Are you guys going training?" asked Sakura noticing they had their training equipment out. On the inside she couldn't help but smile as an idea came to her.

* * *

As Sasuke saw his wife's eyes with a tint of sparke in them. **She always has that look when a plan came to her! Oh NO!**

Sasuke noticed that her eyes were fixed on their daughter and Haku. Although Sasuke kept his cool on the outside his insides were flipping from side to side.

After the last time he showed his panicked expression when his daugheter met Haku and having Naruto show off the picture to the whole village he swore to never show his expression ever again! Of course he beat Naruto to a pulp for showing everyone the picture, when he noticed the blond would not give up the picture he let him keep it without killing him if he never showed the picture to anyone but family. He agreed he had already showed it to the whole village!

* * *

"yeah" answered a curious Naruto. After Naruto had noticed the sparkle in Sakuras eyes he couldnt help but wonder what shceme she had planed out.

"Do you guys want to come?" offered the blond father?

"we'd love to, let us just get our tyraining equipment and we'll meet you there." Answered Sakura.

"ok " confirmed the blond ANBU captain as he , his son and daughter all headed to the training grounds of team Seven.

* * *

**To be continued**

**What's Sakura up to? Find out on chapter two**

**"Sakura's wild plan"**


End file.
